


Brighten my Day

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuties being cute, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: A FitzSimmons proposal fic inspired by one of myphoto manipulations.





	Brighten my Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/gifts).



"Put that away," Fitz chided as he saw Jemma taking her cell phone out again. "We've the whole day off, away from the Base. That means _no work_."

Jemma bit her lip and smiled. "I know, it's just-"

"Just nothing. Put it away and pretend you're with the love of your life or something." He winked.

Jemma couldn't help laughing at that. "You know what a bad liar I am," she teased back. "I suppose I'll just have to _really_ be with the love of my life."

"Excellent choice."

They held hands as they walked through the park, both of them enjoying the warm sun on their faces.

Jemma sighed happily as they got to a lovely clearing and sat down on the grass. "It's strange how I'd actually forgotten what it's like above ground," she said. "All of those months down below have me feeling a bit like a mole or something seeing sunlight for the first time." She wrinkled her nose and shaded her eyes, looking up at the blue sky and clouds.

"I know what you mean," Fitz nodded. He started unpacking their picnic eagerly, treating Jemma's homemade sandwiches and confections like the precious items they were. "It seems like the only time we ever get fresh air these days is when we're on a mission, and that's hardly the time to be looking around at the wonders of nature." He snorted and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Champagne?" Jemma blinked, looking at Fitz in surprise. "When you said you wanted to celebrate having a day off, I didn't think you meant quite _that_ much," she chuckled.

Fitz gave her a flat look. "You do realize how long it's been since our last day off, don't you?"

"Good point."

"I thought so."

Fitz kept looking up at the sky throughout their meal, and Jemma followed his gaze every time. The sky seemed somehow more blue today than usual, and the clouds were especially fluffy. It was like someone had ordered up the perfect summer day, just for them.

"This is perfect, Fitz. Thank you," she smiled as they dug into the chocolate cake.

"Thank _you_ ," Fitz grinned back. "You're the one who packed the hamper."

"And you're the one who managed to get us the day off. How _did_ you manage to get us the day off." She frowned, finally thinking about something she'd been too happy to question earlier. "I thought no one was allowed off base until after the general left next week?"

Fitz looked at his watch nervously and shrugged. "I got us special dispensation," he hedged.

"Yes, but how?" Jemma grinned. "I'd rather like to be able to use the technique again in future."

Fitz laughed at that. "Sorry, but I hope this is a one time only deal."

"You hope-?" Jemma's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Fitz looked at his watch again and quickly cleared their plates back into the hamper.

"Let's have a lie down, yeah?" he said, taking Jemma's hand and pulling her over to a patch of grass out of the shade of the trees. "Look up at the clouds and play what if, like when we were kids?"

Jemma laughed in bemusement but let him lead her where he wanted to go.

They settled down on their backs in the grass, head to head with feet pointed in opposite directions, and rested their heads next to each other.

"You start," Fitz said.

There was still that bit of nervousness in his voice, and Jemma was starting to wonder about it.

"What if..." She tried to think of some of their favourite hypotheticals from back at the Academy. "What if we became professors at the Academy?" she grinned. That was definitely more something she liked than what Fitz was interested in.

"I think you'd need to start with 'What if the Academy still existed,'" he pointed out. "How about, What if we started up a new Academy?"

Jemma turned to look at him in surprise, but since he kept looking up she just got a closeup view of his upside down profile. "Really? You'd want that?"

He shrugged. "Someone should do it, don't you think?"

She nodded slowly. "What if we started it up somewhere else?" she said vaguely.

"Like where?"

"Oh, I don't know..." She licked her lips, her stomach full of little flutters. "Back home maybe?"

"Maybe Scotland?"

There was a hitch in his voice that made the flutters turn into flips.

"Maybe... Perthshire?"

Fitz cleared his throat and nodded. "S'a nice place for it. What if we got a little place nearby? Just the two of us?"

"What if it was a cottage? Someplace homey? Where we could build a lab of our own out back?"

"What if we had some extra space for... a dog maybe? Or a cat? Or something?"

Jemma's heart started beating a bit faster. She didn't want to draw any conclusions, but all of the circumstantial evidence was pointing in the same direction.

"Or something," she agreed. "That'd be nice."

There was a faint droning noise that she tried to pinpoint, but it was too far away to identify.

"What if-" Fitz cleared his throat again and now he turned and caught her eye. "What if we made it official?" he asked.

He looked so anxious, Jemma nodded immediately.

"Official is good," she agreed, not quite knowing what he meant by that. "Do you mean a mortgage or...?"

The droning noise was louder now, and Fitz looked up to see what it was. She was still looking at him, but then he pointed upwards

"I mean that," he said.

When she turned to look up, he looked at her face. She just stared for a moment, wanting to remember it always.

"What if we got married?" he asked. Then he held his breath. He knew she'd say yes because they'd talked about it before, but still. She could always change her mind.

Jemma stared up at the contrail spelling _Marry me_ and nodded as her whole body filled with a happy glow.

"I'd be the happiest person in the universe," she said.

She turned back to Fitz and met his eyes, and she'd never seen him look that happy before.

"So would I."


End file.
